


Loki's Mistake

by celticheart72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: The Avengers, Loki, and Thor are working together on Earth to find a way to defeat Thanos before he starts seeking out the Infinity Stones. During Loki's quest for revenge against Odin he ruined the relationship the two of you shared for five hundred years. You haven't seen him since his attack on New York and while you have managed to avoid him in Stark Tower your luck finally runs out.I do not own any of the Avengers/Thor/Marvel only my own original characters and ideas.





	Loki's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mention of past non-con without detail

When Thor showed up to assist with the fight against Thanos you knew Loki wouldn’t be far behind. After he’d brought the Chitauri to New York and was returned to Asgard in defeat you left your ancestral home in Ireland to join the Avengers. You were a meta Human with the power to control the elements and for five hundred years before the Battle of New York you were Loki’s lover. He ruined that in his quest for revenge and you weren’t sure how you were going to deal with him being in Stark Towers.

For the last several days you’d managed to slip by Loki without seeing him but finally your luck ran out. You were in the kitchen eating your breakfast and reading over a report of a recent mission when Loki walked in. He looked even more handsome and irresistible than he ever did. His black hair was longer and the green leather he always wore made the blue of his eyes shine. Immediately you felt like you couldn’t breath and feelings of utter despair as well as love washed over you. After what he’d done you shouldn’t still be in love with him but after five hundred years those feelings wouldn’t go away in just a few short years.

The yogurt you’d been eating tasted like sawdust on your tongue and you tossed the container into the trash while Loki’s eyes followed your movement. Keeping some distance between you and your former lover you walked to the doorway and ran into an invisible wall of energy preventing you from leaving.

Placing a hand to the energy field you dropped your eyes to the ground and put your other hand to your hip. Your heart raced as you felt the air shifting around you and Loki moved toward you. “Drop the forcefield Loki. Let me out of here.”

“After so long Pet I would think you’d be glad to see me. Your clothes used to virtually melt away after so long a separation. I’ve been here three days and this is our first encounter.” His voice was that same smooth deep timbre that used to make your insides melt.

“Well I’m not glad to see you and my clothes will be staying right where they are.” Your nostrils flared and you inadvertently breathed in his scent, something that used to make you feel safe.

“I realize I was remiss in my actions of a few years ago. I was angry with Odin, and Thanos offered me something I very much believed I needed at that time.” Loki’s hand slid into your hair and you squeezed your eyes shut as your body warred with itself.

You were shaking under his touch and he mistakenly believed it was the result of desire as he tried to pull you toward him but you resisted him. “Let me go Loki.”

His grip tightened momentarily before he released you and you stepped away from him. “You are angry with me for my actions in New York?”

A dry laugh escaped you, how could he not remember? “No Loki. I expect that kind of thing from you and I loved you in spite of it.”

“Loved? Those words imply you no longer love me but your body language and your scent speaks otherwise.” Damn that voice of his, it always made you melt and wasn’t having any less of an effect on you now. “If you expect that behavior of me why are you angry now?”

Pressing your fingers into your eyes you shook your head. The Asgardian in front of you honestly sounded confused by your reaction to him. "No Loki, you don't understand. You made me fear you.” You finally met his eyes and noted he appeared genuinely surprised. “Then you used your sceptre to control me...” Your anger rose then and you spat at the man you still loved despite the way he broke your heart. “…and while I was under your control you took what you wanted with no regard to how I might feel about my free will being stripped from me. All I could do was obey you. Damnit Loki! You took by deceit what I'd always given willingly. You called me..."

"...a mewling quim," he finished for you, like he was suddenly remembering.

You gritted your teeth at the memory and took another step back from him, "Yes. And you kept calling me your pet the entire time. Before that I always felt like it was just a cute little nickname but while you were getting out your frustrations on me it felt like that's all I ever was to you. Just a pet. A plaything. Something shiny to toss aside when you were finally done with me." Giving him a bitter look you shook your head, "After five hundred years of complete devotion to you that was what you did. You fucked me while I was powerless because you were angry at Odin. Then left me there like I was nothing to you."

He looked at you, chaos swirling in his blue eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching at this sides. Maybe you didn't have anything to fear from him any longer but you took another step back anyway and he looked...what? Heartbroken? Then he took in a deep breath and stood tall in front of you. You knew what was coming. Historically when Loki was caught in the web of his own mischief he would attempt deflection first, then reversal of blame, and finally explanations. Those explanations were often woven tales with just a shade of truth underneath but never came with apologies. You'd never needed them before. Frankly you weren't sure you would accept them now.

"I was beyond angry with Odin for hiding my true nature from me. Out of my mind with feeling inferior to Thor, yet again. To find out I was not even Odin's son, Frigga was not my mother? I needed to prove myself, needed..."

"Revenge?" You finished for him bitterly.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Yes." Loki took a step toward you but you backed up again, "You never before held any of my...Mischief against me. Why now?"

Your mouth dropped open and you stared at him in shock, "Loki. How can you ask that? After what you did? How do you think I felt? I knew you were something else, I'd seen it, and it never mattered to me. Never once did I make you feel inferior or like you had to change your nature. Maybe I didn't always agree with your choices, but they were your choices. The consequences yours to bear. I loved you because you are you, and deep down I believed, really believed, in YOU. I never felt like I had a reason to be afraid of you. You took Odin's failure to tell you of your true heritage out on me. You hurt me, broke my trust in a way I'm not sure you can ever make up for." Shaking your head sadly you pointed at him, "I shouldn't be afraid of the man I love."

Something in his eyes changed at your words, they went from angry to sad, and the bit of red glow you'd seen with the anger was gone. "My P..."

Your eyes narrowed at what he started to say and he held up a placating hand.

"My love, are you afraid of me now?" He asked, his tone serious but sincere, his hand reaching out to you.

You took measure of how you felt in that moment. On high alert with an exit to your back, heart racing, breathing close to hyperventilating, fingers tingling. "Yes."

His hand dropped, as did his chin, and his fists came up to rest on his hips while he thought about everything you'd said. You weren't entirely sure he remembered it all, but blind rage didn't excuse his behavior. He'd flown into rages before when he'd been with you and you never once felt like you had anything to be afraid of. Until he found out about his true heritage and he took it out on you. When he looked back up at you his expression was a mix of sadness, sincerity, and resolve. "My love, I am only going to say this once. It's not in my nature to feel remorse or to apologize for things I have done. But I am not without feeling and I do love you. For hurting you the way I have I do genuinely feel remorse and I am truly sorry. I will not say it again, but I will at least attempt to show you that I mean it while we work together. My hope is that you will once again trust me and allow me back into your life."

"Gee Loki," you sighed bitterly and waved your hand in the doorway to find he’d dropped the forcefield, "Don't sound so heartbroken."

He stopped you rushing out the door with a hand out to block your forward motion but dropped it without touching you as soon as you stopped. "Do not mistake my calm for flippancy my love. After five hundred years I too have learned when to push and when pushing will only make things worse. I am heartbroken that I hurt you as I did. I am heartbroken that you fear me now. I am devastated that you may never again want my touch, my words, or my love." Loki's voice was calm, but you could hear the steely determination behind his words and knew he actually meant them.

While you weren’t sure you’d ever be able to trust him again you were willing to give him the chance to prove he deserved a place in your life. After five hundred years it was hard to refuse him at least that. With your head held high you narrowed your eyes and pointed at him. “Don’t make me regret this Loki Odinson.”

The use of his adopted name didn’t escape him and he smiled. Not the mischievous smile that said he was up to something, but rather it was the sincere smile he always wore when you were alone together during deeply intimate moments. It made your heart stutter. “I promise I will not.”

You hoped he kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
